1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure for a vehicle, and particularly, to a structure of an upper corner of a door weatherstrip.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, each of door frames 3 and 4 of vehicle doors 1 and 2 is provided along the periphery thereof with a door weatherstrip 5 attached thereto. The door weatherstrip 5 comes into elastic contact with a peripheral part of a door opening of a vehicle body 10, and seals a gap between the door frame 3 or 4 and the vehicle body 10, when the corresponding door 1 or 2 is closed.
Each door weatherstrip 5 includes an upper seal lip 7 extended substantially in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, which has a tongue-shape in cross section, and comes into elastic contact with a roof panel 10a, and side seal lips 8 extended substantially in a vertical direction, which have tongue-shape in cross section, and come into elastic contact with pillars 10b and 10c. 
The upper seal lip 7 and the side seal lip 8 are connected to each other by die forming on an upper corner of the corresponding door frame 3 or 4 on the center pillar 10b side, that is, on a rear upper corner 3a of the door frame 3 of the front door 1, or on a front upper corner 4a of the door frame 4 of the rear door 2.
Moreover, a vertically extending hollow parting seal portion 9 is formed integrally with the side seal lip 8.